


Scripted

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace, now number 3 on HTV's "10 Hottest in Hollywood" list, is fading from the public interest. Luckily, his publicist is here for him, along with a scheme to set him up with foreign fortune 500 heir Nico di Angelo to get Jason back in the headlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr! "We're both celebrities and our publicists want us to pretend to date to cause a media scandal". This may end up as a multi-chapter fic, but no guarantees.

"Jason, we’re in trouble."   
Jason didn’t even lift his eyes from his phone when he heard his publicist enter the room. He was used to this routine. “Are we?”  
He blinked as a flawlessly manicured hand swiped the phone out of his hand and sighed. “Drew-“  
“Yes, Jason, we are. Big trouble.”  
Jason frowned at her. Drew Tanaka was hardly older than he was, but she had still managed to kick and claw her way up the ranks of the Hollywood elite to become one of the most successful publicists in the business. Her carefully styled ringlets and soft makeup was a cover for a cold-hearted media manipulator without any sense of mercy or justice. She was the best at what she did, and she was determined to keep it that way. It was just her bad luck that she had one of the least cooperative celebrity clients.  
Jason Grace, son of starlet turned real housewife Beryl Grace and the CEO of international marketing firm Olympus Enterprises, was born famous. He grew up with paparazzi and camera crews and, if he was honest, couldn’t really care less. His entire career had been determined from the time he was 8, starring as a child actor is movies and TV shows. He had a natural charisma that, combined with his genuine simplicity and kind heart, charmed the hearts of millions. He sometimes envied his sister Thalia who had managed to escape silicone valley in favor of fronting a moderately popular indie-punk band. She didn’t have a crystalline image to maintain. SHE didn’t have to deal with Drew Tanaka.  
“Jason!” Drew snapped her fingers in front of his nose, “Were you even listening to me?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah. Totally.”  
“Liar.” She scowled, “I was SAYING that you’ve been dropped to number THREE on HTV’s “Hottest in Hollywood” list.”  
“Oh. Three’s good right?”  
“Uhm, no? You SHOULD be number 1.”  
“Who is number one?” Not the Jason really cared. He didn’t even know what that list was.   
“Some trash TV actor from that new medical drama.” She scowled, “Total no name.”

“Oh.” Jason shrugged, “that’s uh, trouble alright.”

Drew tapped her foot impatiently, “That’s the least of problems.”

“Oh.” Jason tried to look concerned, “then why’d you bring it up?”

“Because it’s a symptom of the real problem Jason,” Drew looked at him like he was stupid, which, to be fair, was how she looked at him a lot, “The problem being that you’re losing press. You haven’t been front page in ages.”

“I was on the cover of  _Venus_  like, two months ago?”

“Ugh, come on. That’s like, years in media time. You’re losing your heat Jason.”

Jason tried not to looked relieved. He opted for making eye contact with his socks. He heard Drew sigh loudly, before the screen of her tablet was thrust in front of his face. 

"Luckily," Drew said smugly, "You have me to clean up this mess. I’ll get you back in the headlines." 

He felt his heart sink. Every time Drew organized some sort of media blitz, it never ended well for him. Last time he had ended up on five different talk shows, trying to dispel rumors about a fling in Paris with ex-girlfriend Piper Mclean (who, by the way, he did NOT have a messy break up with. She broke up with him, and it was mutual, and from what he understood Piper was pursuing a very happy relationship with a girl she had met in New York and he wished her the best.) He knew he’d be ending up doing something he really wasn’t keen on. If he was honest, being out of the headlines seemed ideal. But it was Drew, and she wouldn’t lose her reputation just because Jason wanted a month without having to fend off sleazy gossip magazines. 

"What…am I looking at here?" Jason squinted at the picture on the screen. It was a boy, around his age, maybe a couple of years younger, wearing a black Armani suit, dark hairs falling in barely tamed curls around his face and looking rather worried about having his photo taken. He stood next to a taller and older man with slicked back black hair and piercing dark eyes. The older man looked familiar.

"Who is that?"

"Just one the most high-profile men in the business world, not to mention the CEO of one of your father’s company’s most influential partners. He’s literally the richest man in the world right now."

"Right…right. I think I read an article about him in the news about a month ago."

"Probably," Drew shrugged, "He’s been pretty big in the news recently. Tons of corporate buy outs, mergers, blah blah blah, typical business stuff. What’s important here," She tapped on the screen, zooming into the younger boy by his side, "Is his son, Nico."

"Nico?" Jason squinted at the picture. The kid didn’t look all that impressive, especially next to the looming figure of his father. He had barely concealed bags under his eyes, pale lips, and held himself as if he wanted nothing more but to disappear into the background. He had the same air of importance about him as his dad, as if he was aware of his status and power, but the way he handled it looked like it was almost painful. Jason could relate. "What about his?" He turned his eyes back to his publicist. 

"The kid is only, like, what, 18 or 19? He’s been studying abroad in Italy for years and just got back to the states. Apparently he’s some sort of prodigy or something, because his dad is putting him at the head of some major projects."

"How does this concern me? I’m an actor."

"And HE’S a suddenly very important person with a lot of power and a lot of strings to pull. Fashion, movies, music, tv- you name it, this kid probably has some hand it in somewhere. A lot of people are paying attention to him right now."

"Ok…" Jason narrowed his eyes, but Drew waved her hand and continued.

"His "sad geeky goth puppy" look apparently is winning people over. He’s not even in the entertainment business but he’s still showing up on tons of blogs. He had a rather large internet presence already- some gaming blog or something stupid. And now he’s in the states…"

"I’m still not following." Jason sighed and put down the tablet, "Can you just tell me what to do?"

"Oh hun," Drew smiled, something Jason never felt good about, "That’s what I get paid for. There are rumors online that the heir to the fortune is gay."

"So what?"

"Sooooooo, he’s into guys, he’s rich, and he’s available. And so are you."

Jason eyes widened when he caught on, “Oh come ON Drew-“

"What? We need to get you back on top. No one cares if you start dating some girl or get back together with another one anymore. That load’s been blown. But if you start dating a  _guy-“_

 _“_ That’s disgusting.” Jason rolled his eyes.

"Wow Jason, I never knew you where so-"

"No, ugh, that’s not- I meant that it’s disgusting to exploit people like this. And so what if he’s gay? Why would he like me?"

Drew gave him a  _look,_ "Because you’re gorgeous? And despite my best efforts you remain a  _nice person_. It’s gross, really, but I guess it’s for the best anyway. Who wouldn’t totally be into you? Besides,” Drew pursed her lips, “You’re an actor, Jason. I already have people digging to find out what he’s into. Be that person for a month, pretend to be into him, and then we’ll get you back on top in no time.”

"I’m not doing this. That’s low, Drew, even for you."

"Oooh," Drew pouted, "Well that’s too bad, sweetie, because I already set up a date for you two tomorrow afternoon."

"You  _what?”_

 _"Technically_ it’s a business meeting to discuss hiring you for some modeling gig or another. But there will be cameras, so bring your gaga eyes and turn up the charm.”

"Drew…"

"Trust me," Drew winked, "I know what I’m doing." 

With a curt wave a smug smirk, she sashayed (and only Drew Tanaka could actually, literally, sashay like that) out of the room and left Jason to bury his head in the pillow and try to figure out what the high road on this one was and how likely it would be that he’d get out of  this with his dignity in tact.

* * *

 

Nico really wasn’t fond of the US so far. His plane had landed at LAX about an hour ago, and since then things had just kept happening. He’d been bombarded with cameras as soon as he left the airport, although he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like he was famous- he didn’t think the paparazzi cared about the business behind the lights. Apparently he was wrong. 

"Welcome to America," Hazel grinned at him behind her large sunglasses.

"Why are people taking pictures of me?" Nico frowned at his sister as she pulled him into a car with tinted windows, "I’m not famous."

"But you are rich, which amounts to essentially the same thing." 

Nico sulked, “It’s not like I asked for this.”

"I thought you wanted to come back to America."

"To see you! Not to become some fresh-faced marketing scheme for dad. I don’t see why he-"

"Oh, come on Nico," Hazel took off her sunglasses to give him one of her  _looks._ Nico hated those looks. “Look on the bright side. You get to stay with me, you get to mess with famous people, and you’ll finally get a decent hair cut.”

"What’s wrong with my hair?" Nico pulled at one of his curls, and frowned at her, "And I don’t want to mess with anyone."

"It’s more fun than you think." Hazel chuckled. 

Nico hadn’t grown up with Hazel, but it didn’t really matter. The moment they met, they’d become best friends. Hazel had offered to let Nico stay with her and her boyfriend in their (rather large, courtesy of their father) condo when Nico finished school and came back to the  US. She had inherited her father’s knack for money management, earning herself her own wealth by doing magic with stocks and investment. 

He’d been thrilled when she offered to let him stay. Crashing on his sister’s couch sounded TONS better than some overly fancy hotel with 13.99/day wifi that didn’t work correctly and not HDMI hook up on the TV. Hazel even had an N64. He’d thought it’d be fun.

He hadn’t been expecting being swept into a media hurricane of his father’s (or, more likely, his step-mother’s) design. He was supposed to be the “modern, youthful face” of the company, bringing innovation and creativity into a modern age of something something something. He’d sort of started spacing out half way through the meeting on account of it being hard to focus on something he cared so little about.

"Speaking of," Hazel pulled him out of his reverie, "You have a lunch date tomorrow."

"I do?" Nico blinked.

"Apparently," Hazel shrugged, "Alecto added it to your calender.

"Uuugh, not Alecto." Nico slumped. Alecto was part of his father’s legal team, and temporary agent while Nico shook hands and took pictures. He knew he had been to optimistic to expect any sort of mercy, "Who is it with?"  

"Uhm, let’s see…" Hazel tapped at her phone, and made an impressed noise.

"Who is it?" Nico leaned over to see.

"According to this," She waved the phone, "You have a date with Hollywood Heart throb Jason Grace." 

"Jason Grace?" Nico’s eyebrows shot up, "Isn’t he the guy who played the young Commander Freedom in the ‘Agents of Earth’ movie?" 

"What," Hazel looked at her brother, "Seriously? Out of everything he’s done, you remember him for, like, a two minute cameo in a B-Rate superhero movie from like 2008?" 

"It was 2009 and it wasn’t b-rate, it-"

"Oh my god you giant DWEEB. Jason Grace is also one of the hottest celebrities, like, ever. Where have you been?"

"Italy," Nico huffed, "I don’t really keep up with that stuff. And I LIKED that movie. Why am I meeting with him anyway?"

"Publicity, mostly," Hazel shrugged, "The premise is discussing contracting him to be a spokesperson for something, but if that was true it’d all be handled by his managers. I’m pretty sure this one is for the cameras."

"Great," Nico rolled his eyes and glared out the window, "More cameras."

"Hey, get me an autograph." Hazel nudged him, "And cheer up. I hear he’s really nice."

"Yeah yeah," Nico nudged her back, "Whatever.

* * *

 

Tomorrow afternoon came way too fast for Jason. He still hadn’t thought of a way out of Drew’s scheme, and figured that he’d just wing it.

That’s how he did most things, honestly, especially when it came to publicity stunts. 

He had decided to dress down, forgoing a suit in exchange for a pair of dark jeans and polo shirt- mostly because he knew his clumsy attempt at an outfit would upset Drew, and he had to count on the little victories. He wasn’t disappointed when she gave him a disparaging look before ushering him into the car. They rode locked in a one-sided conversation with Drew filling him in about the details of Nico’s personal life. He didn’t bother asking how she found this stuff out, having come to conclusion that she must be using some form of Hollywood witchcraft.

"He’s a total dweeb- video games, superhero movies, blah blah blah. He won the European championship for…mythomagic? Whatever the hell that is-"

"It’s a card game."   
"Ok? I don’t really care." Draw waved her hand, "Anyway- the word is he’s into douchey-jock types."

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Nico didn’t match the image he had of someone who fawned over athletes. 

"Apparently. You already look the part, just try acting-"

"Like an arrogant, egotistic, self-obsessed, narcissistic-"

"All of those words mean the same thing. But yes, essentially. Just flex your biceps and flash a grin." 

"This isn’t going to work."

"Of course it is." Drew flipped her hair as the car pulled up to the curve, "It’s me. Now go do your thing."

"You mean your thing." Jason grumbled as he climbed out the car and headed toward the restaurant. The familiar feeling of being watched nagged at his back and he forced a smile onto his face for the cameras the were trying to be discreet. 

He found Nico sitting at an outside table (outside, in public, and obvious. Thanks Drew) scrolling through his phone with a disinterested look on his face. The boy was wearing a black suit, although the jacket was unbuttoned as were the first few buttons on his shirt. 

"Mr. di Angelo?" Jason smiled awkwardly when Nico jumped. He stared at Jason’s extended hand for a second before collecting himself. 

"Jason Grace, right? It’s nice to meet you," Nico’s voice was a bit higher than Jason would have assumed, lightly tinted with an accent. Jason recognized the practiced tone of someone who had been coached on introductions.  "You can call me Nico."

"Hi, Nico." Jason’s voice was equally as practiced. They wore matching fake smiles as they sat down. 

"So, Jason," Nico broke the silence first, "If you don’t mind, I’d like to get right to business."

Jason’s smiled turned genuine. Good, the faster this was over, that better. “Sure. A modeling contract, right?”

"Right." Nico pulled up an image on his phone, "It’s for a new magazine…" Jason nodded appropriately during intervals in what was quite obviously a rehearsed pitch. They both knew this was for show, right? If Jason really was getting this contract, it had already been worked out. He noticed that Nico faltered every time he noticed someone watching them. 

"Sorry," Nico apologized when he stumbled over something about market appeal for the third time, "I’m not…there seem to be a lot of people staring."

"Yeah, that happens." Jason shrugged, "You get used to it."

"I don’t think I will," Nico made a face and Jason thought it looked real. 

"To be honest with you," Jason leaned in conspiratorially, "I haven’t either. It always feels weird."

"Really? But I thought-"

"Yeah," Jason waved a hand, "I mean- I’m used to it, but not  _used_ to it. If that makes sense.”

"I think so," Nico looked contemplative, "So, you’re pretty famous then, aren’t you?"

"Uh," Jason blinked. He hadn’t expected that question. "I guess so. Most people know my face and my name, if that’s-"

"Sorry, that sounded rude. I just…" Nico looked awkward, "I’m not the best at this. If I’m being honest with you, Jason, I’m not really…"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, this isn’t very professional either." Nico coughed, "I, uh, I mean. Never mind. Sorry." 

Nico looked anxious and Jason felt like he’d been thrown a loop. He’d been expecting to deal with a slick, private school heir-to-a-fortune business man, not an awkward kid who looked like he wanted to be here just as much as Jason. 

"Hey, it’s fine." Jason smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, "Nico, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure?" Nico did not look sure.

"I’m not sure why I’m here either," Which was a lie, because his publicist had made it very obvious why he was here, "I think we’re both being set up." Which wasn’t a lie, and Jason realized the quickest way out of this would be to end both of their suffering and deal with Drew’s wrath later.

"Set up?" Nico looked around anxiously, "What do you- is this part of the publicity stunt thing?"

Jason gave a slight nod, and Nico let out a long breath. “Is this typical?”

"Publicity set ups? Yes."

Nico gave Jason a look, “I know why I’m here. To be seen with you. What do you get out of this?” 

"This wasn’t my idea," Jason shook his head, "It was my publicist. I’m sorry about this, I think it would be better if we just-" He was cut off as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned at it.

_Drew: you better not be thinking of ditching jason_

_Drew: the world is watching and ur not putting on a very good show_

_Drew: mostly i’m watching. don’t fuck this up._

_Drew: good luck <3_

"Seriously?" Jason looked around to see if he could spy Drew surreptitiously lurking somewhere. She had to be a witch. "Sorry." Jason shook his head, "Maybe, uh, did you want lunch?"

"Lunch?" Nico looked at the menu that he hadn’t even glanced at, "Right. Uhm…sure."

"Food makes things less awkward," Jason shrugged and waved over a waitress, who blushed. Jason looked embarrassed, "Well, a little less awkward." 

"Is this awkward?" Nico raised an eyebrow, looking at Jason over his menu, "That’s probably my fault."

"No, it’s me. I went off script." 

"I don’t mind," Nico shrugged, "I was ready to fake it with you for the afternoon until someone came and got me. If I’m honest, it’s sort of reassuring that you’re real."

"How do you mean?"

"You went off script." Nico ran his finger down the menu, "I watched some of your interviews before I came. You come across as perfect, honestly."

"Thank you?" Jason wasn’t sure that was a compliment.

"That was rude, sorry. Nico ducked his head for a moment before continuing, "All I meant was that…you sounded like, you know…"

"Scripted?" Jason grinned, "Well, you’re not wrong. My publicist always tells me what to say beforehand." 

"They sound like a handful." 

"Drew?" Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you could say that."

"I can relate," Nico said, "My PR agent- Alecto- basically runs my life right now. She sets my schedule, meetings…she even updates my twitter," He gave Jason a lopsided smile, "I don’t think she trusts me."

"You seem trustworthy." Jason said.

"Thanks, but Alecto’s right. If I had my way I wouldn’t get anything done right." 

"What do you mean? What is that you do, anyway? I know something involving…finance?"

"Yeah, broadly. I’m supposed to find, create, and invest in projects that will improve the companies image. Make us seem more available to the public."

"And you don’t want to do that?"

"I mean, I don’t know. Dad doesn’t really like my ideas."

"What ideas are those? If you don’t mind me asking?" Jason leaned on the table. Nico hadn’t been what he was expecting, but at least he wasn’t pretending to be anything, which was a welcome relief from people Jason was used to. 

Nico looked uncertain, “Well, uh- I want to make games.”

"Games?" Jason blinked.

"Yeah," Nico coughed, "Like card games and video games. Fun things. I…have you ever heard of a game called Mythomagic?"

"It’s a card game, right? You won the championship didn’t you?" Jason remembered Drew’s briefing from earlier.

Nico actually blushed, “I, uh, yeah. I did. When I was in high school. But that doesn’t- I mean, I just play for fun. Anyway,” Nico worried his lip for a moment, “I mean, it’s a cool game. And it’s super interesting too, like, the lore and mythology. So I wanted to make, like, an MMO or something. For kids who don’t have anyone to play with. I want to make it more accessible. Right now I feel like the gaming industry is so narrow. I think everyone should be able to escape once in a while, you know?”

"I think I do," Jason stared at Nico. He’s eyes had brightened when he had started talking about the game, in a way distinctly different from when he had been reciting contract benefits and market values. His voice had gotten airier, too, lifting from the practiced tone from before. He looked like a different person, "I think that sounds great."

"Do you play?"

Nico sounded almost eager, and Jason almost felt bad for letting him down, “Sorry, not really. I mean, I played Pokemon back in the day, but the most I get usually is the TETRIS app on my phone. I don’t really have that much time for games.”

"That’s why I want to make one that everyone can play." Nico’s smile flickered, "Anyway. Uhm." Nico fidgeted awkwardly, "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you do?"

"I’m an actor." Jason faltered, not sure of what else to say, "Uh, and a model sometimes. Whatever really."

"Do you like it?"

"Do I…" Jason’s brow furrowed. He’d never actually thought about it. He’d been doing what he did for so long that…well, no. Honestly, he didn’t really enjoy it all that much. He enjoyed acting, being on set and being someone else for a couple of hours at a time, if he liked the character he could be. He enjoyed the smiles on people’s faces when he shook their hand or signed a picture. But he didn’t like the cameras, the fake smiles, being the blue-eyed, blond-haired ken doll. He didn’t like answering stupid questions that he didn’t care about, or posing for magazine’s he didn’t read. He didn’t like that his only friends were film crews. "I mean… I’m not sure."

"You should work on finding out then." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don’t know if you like something…you should…figure it out. If you like it or not. So if you don’t like it, you can do something different."

"That’s easier said than done." Jason sagged, thinking of his mother and father and the expectations that weighed on him like iron. "Besides," Jason shrugged, hoping he seemed apathetic instead of just worn down, "I’m not good at anything else."

"…how do you know?" Nico frowned at him, "That you’re not good at anything else. How do you know?"

"Because I’ve…I’ve never really done anything else."

"Oh, I see." Nico looked thoughtful. "Well, I still think you should try. You know, you’re easy to talk to."

"I am?"

"You are." Nico shifted in his seat, "I mean, I think so. I don’t usually have normal conversations with people who aren’t my sister. If everyone in Hollywood was like you, I think my time here would be easier." He hesitated, "Forgive me if that was too forward. But I thought you should know. If nothing else, you’re good to talk to."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." And Jason really did. He’d never been told that before, anything like that. Oh, sure, he’d been complimented on his interview skills, his way with reporters or fans, but no one had ever said they enjoyed talking to him before. It made him grin- a wide, genuine smile. 

"I…you’re welcome." Nico’s face was flushed again as he turned away and Jason suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be seducing him. The realization made Jason start. He had to make sure to stop himself doing anything too friendly, he knew the planted paparazzi was looking for something that could be construed as a romantic gesture.

 ”Oh, I think that’s our food.” 

The meal passed with not-actually-that-awkward small talk, and Jason actually found himself enjoying Nico’s company. The boy had a dry humor. He would make a joke in a casual, off handed way and not even realize it until a sentence or two later, when his words would catch up to him and he’d falter and look flustered. He hand big, wide hand gestures and a habit of playing with his food when he got distracted. His hair kept falling over his eyes, and Jason idly wondered what it would look like pushed back.

Jason kept having to focus. He kept leaning in when Nico was talking, kept smiling too brightly or laughing to honestly. Every time he laughed at one of Nico’s jokes, the boy would flush, and Jason would realize he leaning towards Nico with his hand on his chin in an action that was far too familiar to be appropriate. 

Nico never seemed to notice. Jason would shift the topic to games, asking about mythomagic, or Nico’s development ideas, just to see him break out of the careful shell he kept trying to fall back into. On topics of business, Nico would return to a careful, if slightly relaxed, mold and scripting. 

Nico would ask Jason about what he was interested in, which made Jason almost painfully are of his lack of hobbies. He defaulted to talking about his latest projects. He talked about how terrible the food was at certain studios, or how the camera operator on a talk show kept zooming in on his chin. Nico smiled and laughed - a low, scratchy sound that wasn’t entirely unpleasant- and offered an occasional interjection.

It seemed odd how comfortable he felt. So it was with genuine disappointment that he said his farewells to Nico after just under two hours. 

"Sorry to cut short," Nico apologized, standing and fixing his jacket, "Apparently I have another appointment."

"Apparently?"

"Sometimes I get to know before hand." Nico shrugged, and offered his hand, "It was nice to meet you Jason."

"Yeah, yeah. It was fun, Nico. I hope I can play your game some day."

"Oh," Nico cleared his throat, flustered by the off-handed comment, "Thank you. I…I hope so too. And Jason-"

"Hm?"

"I hope you find out what you like to do. You have a lot going for you. Tell your publicist I say hi."

Jason grinned, “Will do.” 

Jason waved at Nico as he slipped into the back of a ridiculously luxurious Italian sports car. He didn’t notice Drew appear next to him.

"Good job," She said and Jason only jumped a little, "I almost thought you were going to chicken out."

"What are you talking about?" Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Please," She clicked her tongue, "You were making googly eyes at him the whole time. The way you kept scooting closer to him? The way you made him blush? Flawless performance. A couple more dates like this and-"

"Don’t be stupid. It wasn’t a performance. We just talked."  
"Uh huh sure. Just be careful."  
"Careful of what?"

"I can’t have you going and ACTUALLY falling for that guy. First of all your dad would kill me-"

"Don’t worry." Jason waved her off, but he was already reflecting back on Nico. He hadn’t actually been flirting, had he? Sure, Nico was…Jason was cautious to use the term "cute", but there was no real danger here. There was no way-

"Jason? Helloooooo?" Drew snapped her fingers, "God, you’re so spacey. Are you back with us?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason sighed, "Whatever. I’m still not going along with this."

"Yeah, yeah," She mimicked, "Whatever. Just let the professionals do their work."

* * *

 

"How was it?" Hazel asked, when Nico had slammed the door and the car had sped off.

"Not terrible." Nico shrugged. And it really hadn’t been. He hadn’t been lying when he said Jason was easy to talk to. The guy radiated the sort of friendly aura found in elementary school teachers and golden retrievers. He was also incredibly handsome and charming, but Nico told himself he hadn’t noticed that at all. 

Hazel whistled, “High praise, coming from you. Was he nice?”

"Yeah, he was. He was actually a pretty cool guy."

"Did you get me my autograph?"

"Oh darn," Nico snapped sarcastically, "I must have forgotten." 

"Well," Hazel grinned, "You can just get it for me next time."

"Next time?" Nico blinked, "What next time?"

"You’ll be attending the same charity even in a week. Very fancy, black tie. The word is you’ll be sitting at the same table."

"How would you know that?" Nico squinted at his sister.

She laughed and waved her hand, “Magic.” 

"Whatever." Nico stared out the window and pretended he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Magic indeed. He sighed and shifted in his seat. Still though, Jason Grace hadn’t been half as bad as he’d expected. Maybe America wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
